


Bedfellows

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 12 Days of Fanfic (2012) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Forced bed-sharing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



"This is absurd," Arthur says, having accidentally maneuvered so his face is in Merlin's armpit. Merlin's somehow got a leg over Arthur's and under Arthur's, so it really is all around--

"Ridiculous. I know, sire," Merlin sighs. He seems comfortable, considering he's gone and got them captured by some madwoman who fancies herself a queen. She put them in a cell with one bed, and despite Arthur being the king, Merlin refused to sleep on the floor and let him have a good night's sleep.

"I am the king, you know," Arthur reminds him, in case he's forgotten. Merlin cracks an eye open and deigns to move his arm under Arthur's neck, which is actually more comfortable (believe it or not) than breathing in Merlin's stink. Not that he's all that stinky. He just smells like herbs.

"So you keep saying," says Merlin, teething showing in his growing grin. "Is there anything at all I can do to make the king's stay in the dungeons better?"

Arthur snorts, thinking, Sleep on the floor for starters. But, he doesn't really want that, does he? He tries to stretch out a little, hindered by Merlin's long legs. "Could you fashion me a larger bed?" Merlin raises his eyebrows as Arthur looks up at him. "Thought not. It is a little uncomfortable, though. Sharing a bed with a servant."

"Is it that I'm a servant? Or that I'm a person? Or that I'm a man?" Arthur breathes deep.

"Do I choose just one?"

"I'm quiet cosy," Merlin laughs.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to it," Arthur says quietly, pretending his face isn't heating up. He didn't mean to suggest...

"How can I make you more comfortable?" Merlin asks, ignoring Arthur's embarrassment. "Hmm?" he asks, eyes dropping closed and wrapping an arm over Arthur's waist.

"Merlin..." Merlin pulls Arthur closer. Arthur says nothing, because there's not much he could do to make Arthur believe that he belongs here in Merlin's arms. Even if he wants to belong here.

"Stop trying to stop feeling things. I can hear you thinking. It's very loud and clumsy. Almost as bad as my trying to tiptoe about in the mornings."

Arthur smiles and buries his face in Merlin's neck. "I shall do my best."

"Here," Merlin says after a moment where Arthur stiffly pushes his arm between them, realizing he's got a hand pressed to Merlin's heart. Arthur also realizes shortly after that Merlin has cupped his cheek and is looking down into his face. It's then that Merlin kisses him chaste on the lips.

And somehow, all the tension melts from Arthur's shoulders, and his eyes flutter closed, and he's got a hand on Merlin's arm, which is stronger than he'd thought, and--

"Still thinking too much," Merlin whispers against his lips. It is true. But Arthur's thinking about different things now, like how Merlin's lips would taste in the morning, and under the covers in Arthur's bedchamber, and after he's snuck a sip of wine from Arthur's dinner spread. "Sleep, Arthur. We've got to break out in the morning, then you can think about how comfortable you are sharing a kiss with a servant when we're back in Camelot."

Arthur blinks his eyes open, and finds himself staring into Merlin's eyes.

"One more?" Arthur asks.

Merlin indulges him, but then commands him to sleep, nose close to his ear, and Arthur has this fleeting thought as he passes into sleep that... that although Arthur is king, he'd follow Merlin anywhere, do as he says, just as Merlin does for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [runswithwolves](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com/post/73264305223) over on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
